It's Hard Being A Stable Couple
by Ignitious
Summary: When two people with terrible luck just suck at trying to maintain the mood. Consists of various one-shots from the OTP Disaster blog on Tumblr.
1. His Laugh, Her Smile

**Alright, I apologize for anyone who follows any of my other stories as they haven't been updated in a while. Recently I have been engaged in a summer course (which is now over thank god) which took most of my free time for writing. Seeing how these classes are quarterly and require core assessments which tend to vary in length, commonly being ten to twelve pages long, by the time I finished my course, my brain was deprived and thus, couldn't think of anything.**

 **So, to get back into the swing of writing once more, I decided to craft up a series of drabbles for one of my favorite crossover ships based off of various prompts from the OTP Disaster blog on tumblr. I might even throw in some from the regular OTP Prompt blog as well just for the hell of it.**

 **To begin us off, I decided to go with this prompt as the perfect starter.**

 **Person B stunned into absolute silence as they instantly fall in love with Person A smile/laugh.**

 **These will be composed of various one-shots, some being alternative universe(or slice of life, same thing) while others being in-game verse.**

 **Pairings: Robin/Cia, implied Link/Zelda**

 **Total Words: 1,922**

* * *

 _~ o ~  
His Laugh, Her Smile  
~ o ~_

"Augh! For fucks sake, this isn't right at all!"

Cia complained once more as she viciously tore out a piece of paper from her sketchbook and crumbled it up into a uneven ball, roughly tossing it in the garbage bin near the bench. She huffed a bit in complete annoyance, staring at the blank page as she began tapping her piece of charcoal before proceeding on with her little project once more.

Not from afar, she managed to hear the faint sound of idle chatter as she glanced over and narrowed her gaze when she saw _him_.

A white-haired man happened to be surrounded by a group of friends consisting of a well-built azure haired man, a young, honey blonde girl with pigtails, a boy with messy moss colored hair and finally but not least, a woman with short, fiery crimson red hair. The group was eventually joined in by an older brunet man holding a tray filled with various beverages as he handed each individual their preferred drink of choice. They seemed to be heavily engaged in a conversation of some sorts yet Cia could only stare at the scrawny faired hair boy.

" _Oh great… he's here."_

She recognized him to be none other than Robin Elliot, a fellow, no nuisance from her creative writing class. He is one of the top students in the course and to add on, adored by many to include the instructor. Cia honestly didn't know what people found in Robin or how they even got captivated by his charms in the first place. To her, it was all just a subtle act to garner attention. If he wasn't rambling about different strategies to further improve one's aspiring short story, it was about his fantastic problem solving skills. Rumor has it he managed to convince someone to move on from their long time crush seeing how they had taken interest in someone else.

"So, what happened during theater class again?" Stahl asked being quite the curious fellow. He received a text message from Sully informing him that Chrom somehow made a fool of himself during their monologue performances today.

"Well, let's just say Chrom here delivered quite the performance," Sully replied, grinning a bit. Shortly after, the young adult snickered as she brought Chrom's monologue of a lifetime to mind.

Chrom's face turned bright red as he looked away, trying his best to hide his shame behind his strawberry smoothie. In spite of it all, it didn't help that his younger sister decided to leap in the discussion.

Lissa giggled a bit before getting up from her seat to demonstrate what exactly happened during theater class to Robin, Stahl and Frederick. Everyone to include her brother gave the pigtailed girl their uttermost undivided attention as she cleared her throat before making her voice deep as if to mimic Chrom himself.

"Ahem," she spoke. "I'm Chrom Lowell and I'm here to perform "Measure for Measure" by William Shakes-SPEARE!"

From there, Lissa made herself abruptly slip and fall forward onto the concrete on purpose, landing almost flat on her face in a prone position as she placed her right arm near her head, her left arm slightly near her face while bending her left knee. Continuing on, the energetic girl lifted up her head a little, displaying a look of defeat before resuming on.

"I suppose I'll get my chance another day…" she muttered weakly before 'collapsing' once more.

Both Robin and Stahl chuckled lowly to themselves at first before it erupted to full blown laughter. They were joined by Sully and Lissa as Chrom groaned while Frederick kept a straight face the entire time, finding it a bit hilarious even though he'll refuse to admit it.

"… I'll make sure they make the floors safe for you before your make-up performance tomorrow Chrom," Frederick delightfully beamed, having that pleasant grin of his.

Chrom however, moaned in response.

"Gods, that'll be more embarrassing than me falling flat on my face almost," whined the azure haired man.

Robin continued to laugh as he glanced over towards his right side, recognizing the girl a distance away from him to be none other than Cia McIntyre from class. It wasn't strange or unusual to see the woman sitting by herself. As a matter of fact, it was quite common given her arrogant attitude and her strong sense of self. Robin recalled getting not only into one but several debates with her, often resulting with her either insulting him or throwing a childish temper tantrum. She was the type of person who basked in her own prideful nature and heavily despised being proven wrong. In Cia's case, it was either one did things her way or they would be chewed out for their inability to provide anything insightful or useful.

She seemed to be engrossed in her sketchbook as Robin assumed for her to working on an art assignment of some sorts. As he continued to drift off and stare at Cia, Robin managed to catch a faint smile upon her face generated from his own laughter.

" _Her smile is really lovely when it's not faked or being forced. In fact, she should naturally smile more often it makes her… beautiful."_

Prior to his own knowledge, Cia happened to turn her head and glimpsed in his direction as their eyes met with one another. Robin's cheeks turned slightly pink as Cia's blank face expression transformed into a scowl as she raised her right hand and flipped him off. Afterwards, she quickly turned her gaze back towards her sketchbook to continue with her work.

In order to take her mind off of her aggravating peer, Cia flipped through the previous pages of her sketchbook as she blissfully sighed. All of her sketches happened to be about one particular subject, a handsome dirty-blonde Hylian boy named Link Bailey. A small grin formed on her lips as Cia browsed through her plethora of Link doodles, recalling him to be her long time crush.

She remembered first engaging with Link during fifth grade when he would make frequent trips to make sure she was okay by herself. Truth be told, Cia always spent most of her time alone ever since she was just a little girl. Her parents always fawned over her more outgoing twin sister Lana, placing both their overall focus and priorities on her instead while Cia herself just stood out in the background as a plain Jane. She clearly remembered every time she managed to make a friend or two, once they got the chance to meet Lana they would flock over to her instead and abandon Cia, leaving her to be alone once more.

It was fairly common and happened quite frequently so predominantly, Cia just gave up with mingling with others as it turned out to be an complete waste of time. Either they took advantage of her meek nature or ditched her once someone better came along the way. Somehow she managed to come along two other outcasts, Volga and Wizzro yet they both turned out to be rather incompetent and thus, a complete waste of her time.

However, out of all the people who stuck out, it was Link himself, the one who made her feel like she was something special. He gave Cia both the needed attention and affection her parents and others around her refused to even deliver in the first place.

The more Cia reminisced about him, the more she began to fanaticize about Link once more. From his adoring crooked smile to his gorgeous aquamarine eyes, Cia felt like she was in the Sacred Realm. She closed her eyes just to imagine herself embracing Link before locking lips with his just to have her fantasy be completely shattered.

Her face expression grimed as she recollected her thoughts, backtracking just to remember that Link already had a girlfriend. To make matters worse, Robin's laugh echoed near her, causing her to lose focus on both her illusions and her daily attempt to draw Link's face yet again.

 _"I absolutely loathe him. I hate him and his stupid laugh yet… why do I love it at the same time?"_

Cia swiftly shook her head, trying to rid of the fact that she even managed to think about Robin in the first place. He was only a distraction, nothing more. After all, she already had her eyes set on Link regardless if he was dating that wretched Zelda Nohassen girl. The more she dwelled on her own contemplations, it allowed for Cia to conclude that perhaps Link being with Zelda was a far more suitable choice. On the other hand, it could have been remotely worse as she refused to imagine Link even dating her own sister.

Regardless if Link was madly in love with the wealthy blonde girl, that didn't mean Cia herself would stop pursuing him. In fact, it only fueled her desires even more to include her pent up jealousy towards the fair maiden. Yet, she continued to lose focus as Robin and his friends' conversation grew louder by each passing minute. The subject was still about Chrom and his various embarrassing moments as their merriment was consistent throughout their small group discussion.

Their chatter continued to gradually climb up in volume causing Cia to lose complete focus of her own work as she roared in absolute disgust, frantically tearing up another page from her sketchpad before crumpling it up and chucking it into the trashcan.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

A young, blue-haired with ponytail on her right side heard familiar screeching not too far from her as she began making her way towards the area near the group, hoping to reach her bosom sister in time.

With those words, the group's endless chatter ceased as they peered towards her direction. Cia glared at all of them as she swiftly grabbed her belongings shooting them dirty looks left in right to prevent one of them from even making a snide remark on her crude behavior. The group exchanged facial expressions with one another, both Chrom and Robin simply shrugging before they picked up from where they last left off.

Lana decided to seize her chance as she noticed Cia looking rather uneasy. Perhaps her twin sister needed someone to vent off her frustrations to.

"C-Cia?"

Before she even obtained the chance to inquire about her elder twin's recent behavior, Cia stormed off in a fit of rage. Lana observed Cia stomping in her tracks as the snow haired tigress clutched onto her sketch book, aggressively muttering out loud about some mediocre chortle. The sky-blue haired girl took a deep breath, sighing as she sometimes wondered how her sister even managed to get so worked up about the smallest things. As she was about to journey her way onto her intermediate dance class, Lana happened to catch something of interest.

She slowly made her way towards the garbage can, reaching out for the crumbled up paper her sister recently created before trotting off. Lana grabbed the crumbled ball and delicately opened it, trying not to create more wear and tares or extra creases. As she managed to return it somewhat back into a flat state, Lana gasped a bit before curling her lips.

It turned out that Cia was slowly but surely moving on from her long time crush and starting to fall in love with someone else whether she liked it or not.

Furthermore, her new interest happened to be none other than Robin himself.

* * *

 **And done! Please do note that the more sexual prompts will be for Archive only! In addition for AO3, the entries there will have little sketches drawn by me as well at the end of each drabble.**

 **I had a blast writing this prompt out and of course, adding my own flare to them. I will inform you guys now that these drabbles will vary between length. Expect to see lengths ranging from 500 – 5000+ since my definition for drabble doesn't consist of stopping at 1000 words.**

 **To add on, I will accept prompt suggestions crafted by you, the reader. Feel free to pitch in as much prompts as you like either slice of life or game-verse wise. If you have any details you want to add for said prompt(or who you want involved) please specify and I will try my best to fulfill your requests as well as these other prompts from the blogs. Note that the prompts you come up with don't have to result in the pairing getting together at the end or even together to begin with either. :P**

 **Also if requested by popular demand, I will have some drabbles consist of Female Robin x Cia.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Ash**


	2. When You Wish Upon a Shooting Star

**To distract myself from core assessments due this week, I felt the need unwind myself and craft up another drabble based on these prompts. While at it, I decided to do one game verse wise rather than AU.**

 **Prompt: Person A closing their eyes to wish on a shooting star, no matter how cheesy it is. Person B takes advantage of the opportunity and swoops in for a kiss. Person A slowly opens their eyes and grins, saying that their wish just came true.**

 **Pairings: Robin/Cia with one-sided Robin/Lucina**

 **Total Words: 1,593**

* * *

 _~ o ~  
When You Wish Upon a Shooting Star...  
~ o ~_

 _"I often gaze at the stars. They seem brighter now than they did in the future."_

The tactician's lips curled slightly as he reminisced about the glory days back when he led the Shepherds to victory over their triumph against the fell dragon (well, glory certainly wasn't the correct term to describe it yet it was certainly better than being able to recall his past). Robin often recalled Lucina telling the others when they were curious about what she did on her spare time. He knew she hailed from a troubled future howbeit, always seemed surprised that the Ylissean princess refused to let her nightmares crawl underneath her skin.

Something about the indigo haired maiden from the future captivated him however she wasn't anywhere to be seen since Grima perished. Rumor had it that after the gruesome war, Lucina disappeared without a trace. Before the swordswoman took off, she murmured a few words to her infant self before taking off. The Plegian speculated for a bit, pondering if Lucina journeyed off to another land or perhaps, managed to return back to her own time. It was something the high deliverer himself wasn't too certain on let alone felt that he never properly bid the foreseer farewell.

After all, the man committed a selfless act and sacrificed himself during the final battle despite protests from Chrom himself. Robin outweighed both the positives and negatives of his decision as he could either let Chrom finish Grima and allow the fell dragon to awaken at a later time in the distant future or he could slay Grima himself, using the fell dragon's own power against him. He recalled the Exalt being uncertain if they would ever cross paths again yet he was hopeful Robin would return to them.

Naga did inform the Shepherds that Grima's vessel can return completely anew if their bonds with them are strong enough. The divine dragon's words were proven to be true as Robin returned back to the plains where he first encountered Chrom and Lissa as the tactician himself was no longer connected to Grima. He was welcomed back with open arms and swiftly taken over to Ylisstol to celebrate his return yet Lucina was nowhere in sight.

As much as he knew taking off would pain the others once more, Robin was heavily determined to go on a journey to search for the future princess so he could properly thank her for all the things she's done. They would have never gotten to where they were today without Lucina's aid, let alone reuniting with the other future children as well. The high deliverer took off the same night he was found, only to solely be remembered by his legendary exploits about his dashing tales of heroism.

Robin continued being consumed by his train of thoughts as he gazed up at the clear, night sky. The evening atmosphere consisted of a heavenly canvas painted in various tints of purple, indigo and midnight blue hues complimented by a shade of jet-black which engulfed the massive plains. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the sky's vast ocean of shimmering darkness. Some were rather dull, merely flickering on and off into existence every now and then while others shimmered, illuminating the dark paths for ongoing travelers. The vast meadow around him immensely transformed by the shimmering moonlight which hung like a great luminous pearl, observing all of those below it. As he became engrossed by its alluring beauty, a sultry voice managed to reach out for Robin, culling him back into reality's grasp.

"There you are stargazer. The townspeople have been searching everywhere for you."

Robin turned around towards the direction of the voice as he came face to face with a familiar pair of amethyst eyes. Cia tilted her head in slight astonishment, wondering what managed to perplex the Plegian's attention this time. She appeared to don a cream colored woolen gown which was complimented with a copper gold necklace. The woman slightly perked up and noticed the evening sky above as it illuminated across the field before focusing back on the fair haired tactician.

"They inquire your help on their vegetation," she simply informed him.

He kept his mouth silent as his mind drifted off into space once more. The Plegian remembered meeting Cia on accident and ironically, the same way Chrom and Lissa found him. However what differed was she appeared to be fairly weak plus her garb was extremely exotic to him. Not only did it reveal a ton of skin, she also wore a metal brace which had tufts of crimson feathers peeking out as a strip of violet fabric furled onto her back along with her royal purple leave on her right arm. The woman's left arm was bare beside from the copious amount of gold decorations she wore to include a heavy bracelet around her wrist. Overall, Robin thought Aversa's attire was completely revealing nonetheless, Cia's outfit took it to the next level. What intrigued him was her snow white locks as it appeared to be slowly transitioning to a shade of lavender almost as if she was free from her prison.

Unsure of what to do, Robin alerted the townspeople nearby of the woman's presence as they quickly rushed over and tended to her needs. As much as he yearned for it to be an easy task, her attitude proved otherwise. Just like Validar's subordinate, Cia was extremely untrusting of the denizens let alone the tactician himself. He exactly remembered it took about a few months for her to even lower her guard around them. Seeing a woman like her progress was an extreme leap for his own two eyes.

Noticing the awkward silence between them, the Plegian decided to try his best to initiate conversation with the caramel Hylian.

"Do you believe in wishes?" he asked her rather curiously.

The man's sudden question threw Cia off guard as she rose a brow in bewilderment. It took her a minute or two to respond to him as she tried her best to recall her past life before she was selected to become the next guardian by the Goddesses themselves. During then, she was gullible enough to believe wishes, let alone miracles however ever since her corruption (which lead to the end of her plight let alone her demise after she finally came into terms that she would never win Link's affection), Cia found them to be quite meaningless. She sometimes pondered if the concept of wishing itself was a form of coping, let alone allowing humans to cling onto false hope itself.

"… You can't be serious. Only children and credulous fools believe in such asinine things such as wish making. And to think I gave you such high regards when it comes to your strategic mindset." Cia stretched out her arms before continuing on. "Guess I was wrong to think you weren't like the rest of them after all."

Robin simply sighed at her response yet suspected to hear something of the likes coming out of her mouth. After all, Cia always proved herself to be headstrong let alone selfish. He sometimes wondered why he continued treating her with respect while she didn't return it however, quickly remembered that he too have dealt with a few stubborn faces before managing to earn their trust. So for her not to lash out at him or throw an insult or two every now and then was in fact, progress.

A sudden flickering wisp of life swiftly streamed by as it caught their attention. Robin glanced up and smiled while Cia couldn't quite grasp what exactly made him happy about a streak of energy which spliced across the night sky.

"Quick, make a wish!" he exclaimed to the witch. Before she even had the chance to counter, the tactician intensely closed his eyes as he began conjuring up his wish. Cia glanced back and forth as she decided to seize the perfect opportunity and swooped in for a kiss.

Robin felt a soft, lovingly touch on his lips as he slowly opened up his eyes as he felt the warm of Cia's breath brushing the top of his lip. The Plegian couldn't help but beam wide as the Hylian noticed and quickly unlocked lips with him.

"What's with the sudden look?!" she sternly questioned him. He knew Cia wasn't the type to take a joke, however found her reaction to be quite adorable in a peculiar sense.

"Well, let's just say I've got my wish," Robin simply answered.

Cia gaped for a few seconds before she narrowed her brow in agitation. The sorceress wondered if he was playing her for a fool, let alone up to one of his usual antics. Instead of responding, the lavender haired woman huffed in response before stomping off in utter defeat.

"Oh Robin," Cia murmured lowly to herself, "you're such a naïve fool yet I don't quite understand my infatuation with you love. You know how to certainly please me even when I don't deserve it. If only I wasn't such a stubborn idiot, perhaps I would have confessed my profound love for you."

Prior to the former Guardian of Time's extensive knowledge, Robin's wish had come true all along despite her thinking he devised one of this many tricks. His cheeky grin hadn't left his face as he watched the sorceress take off to inform the townspeople of his current whereabouts.

Maybe dreams do come true after all. Now the next step was for her to finally come face to face with her feelings and profess them.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **I felt the need to do a game verse one, let alone thought this prompt was perfect for it. As it is clear, it takes place after the events of Awakening and after Hyrule Warriors (the game itself or just Cia's portion, I'll leave that to your imagination). The endings I chose for both Robin and Lucina are the ones when they're not paired off to someone.**

 **Of course, Robin/Lucina happens to be another pairing that I absolutely adore hence why it's implied to be one-sided in this drabble.**

 **Anyways, feel free to suggest prompts and make your own either game verse related or AU. I already got some suggestions over at the Archive port of this drabble collection.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Ash**


	3. Baby Blues

**Seeing how finals are finally done and out of the way, I managed to find some free time in the wee hours of the morning and thought to myself, why not fulfill another prompt.**

 **Another bonus, I decided to introduce the addition of Female Robin as I am going to bounce back between the two to spice things up a bit. Besides, some F/F never hurts. :P**

 **Prompt: Imagine that Person A is heavily pregnant and is laying on the couch. Person B comes and gives A a smooch on their belly, but at the exact spot and time where they kiss, the baby gives a huge kick. B is a little thrown off but they laugh and say, "That little shit just kicked me in the mouth!"**

 **Pairing: Female Robin/Cia**  
 **Character(s): Robin (Female), Cia, Henry, Lana**

 **Words: 950**

* * *

 _~ o ~  
Baby Blues  
~ o ~_

On a peaceful Sunday afternoon the final rays of the sun fell, slanting its way through the blinds to the best of its ability. Robin placatingly rested on the couch, her gaze completely fixated on the novel in front of her. Truth be told, the snow-haired woman hadn't took her nose out of the book as she became engrossed in its compelling story. While Robin was content with this, her wife on the other hand, yearned for the other woman to pay more heed towards her.

Cia softly huffed in slight agitation as she tried her best to grab Robin's attention. Despite all of her efforts, Robin's gaze didn't dwindle away from the novel no matter how hard she tried. While the taller woman was comfortable with her wife staying perched on the sofa, Cia couldn't help but feel faintly jealous towards a inanimate object as it leeched away Robin's affection from her. As her amethyst orbs surveyed their living room, the silver-haired woman took note of her wife's expanding stomach as Robin was heavily pregnant with their son on the way. Her lips softly curled as Cia began inching her way towards Robin as she figured if her wife was ignoring her, perhaps the baby would garner her attention instead.

She couldn't help but recall being rather hesitant about even having a child at first due to the fact that they had to scavenge through thousands of sperm donors. Cia couldn't help but admit, she really wished that somehow technology advanced to the point where it can implant her genes into the child as well despite Robin informing her that her idea was completely impossible. So with all due, she turned to the dark "voodoo" arts of their good old friend Henry Sullivan. Anyhow, word managed to get out (or rather, Lana blabbered out the couple's woes to their friends) about the possibility of becoming parents, so being the perplexing fellow that he is, Henry decided to test one of his new hexes on Robin despite Cia's protests. He guaranteed that it would allow the baby to harness their genes and despite all odds pointing against it, the couple decided to go through with Henry's hex, even if they displayed skepticism throughout the whole process.

A few months later, Robin was now heavily pregnant as she was now in her third trimester. Cia wasn't too sure when the baby was going to arrive (as she was too fixated on obtaining her wife's attention to even inquire about the due date). It could be today, tomorrow or even a few weeks from now yet the woman wanted to spend every moment with her wife before her supposed due date. Soon, a idea came to the bronze woman as she realized that if Robin wasn't going to pay attention to her, perhaps the baby will. Cia slowly inched towards the couch as Robin didn't notice her wife's staggering height creeping over. As Cia knelt down and went to smooch her wife's belly, the baby decided on a whim to devise a strategy. As the woman's kips touched the peak of her wife's stomach, the baby returned the smooch with a huge kick, throwing his second mother off.

Cia was taken back from the sudden force of the child's kick. The woman almost stumbled between her two feet as she took a few steps back, still perplexed how the baby currently residing in her wife's stomach managed to locate her. The Hylian chortled for just a slight moment before narrowing her gaze towards Robin's stomach as if she was initiating war with her unborn son.

"That little shit just kicked me in the mouth!"

Robin perked up towards her wife as she covered her lips with the novel, trying her best to hide a sly smile which formed upon her lips. After all, the last thing she needed was for Cia to get peeved at her for finding the mishap to be quite amusing. In spite of her own efforts, Cia quickly caught onto her as she scowled in her direction.

"Some caring wife you are," she remarked. Of course, Robin knew Cia wasn't saying in spite as the two had the habit of messing with one another. Of course, the snow-haired woman had a slight advantage over her wife as prior to the Hylian's own knowledge, Robin managed to pick up on her mannerisms. In short, she could easily decipher Cia's if she really felt the need to.

"Now that's what I call strategy, nya ha ha!"

Cia swiftly turned around and came face to face with that familiar, eerie smile. Henry appeared to be holding a cup of tea as Lana stepped inside the living room, being curious about the sudden fuss. Robin leaned over, staring at Henry as she wondered what the white-haired boy was doing inside their apartment in the first place.

"Henry, how did manage to even get inside?" Robin questioned him.

"Well, Lana invited me over to discuss some things. Of course I can't disclose what they exactly are but you know."

Cia just gave Lana a stern look as the younger twin shrugged in response. Robin sighed, being quite disappointed that her quiet Sunday was interrupted by her sister-in-law and the crow whisperer. Her wife on the other hand, finally learned that sometimes, Robin did need some time to herself no matter how much she despised it.

After all, the baby was bound to come into their lives in no time.

* * *

 **Overall, I had fun with this prompt because to me, it felt like a quick fix to get things back on track. On top of it, I decided in prompts that regard or consider parenting if Female Robin is involved, then they have one child (being Male Morgan). If it's Male Robin, they have twins (Female Morgan and Male Morgan who will be called Marc).**

 **Anyways, feel free to suggest more prompts to include making your own. If you have any particular details, please don't hesitate to fill them in (this goes for particular characters you want to see, etc.). Note that I am also open to putting Robin (any gender)/Cia as a side pairing instead for a particular prompt if you want me to spice things even more up and give the focus on a different couple (someone did this in the first prompt over in the story's AO3 port so why not).**

 **With that said, I really should go to bed.**


End file.
